Juandissimo Flowers
Juandissimo 'Juan' Flowers ''was a mobian hedgehog living amongst the citizens of Knothole. He was the husband of Henrietta Flowers, the father of the bounty hunter Skye Flowers and the uncle of Ruby Flowers. ''Appearance Juandissimo was a middle aged hedgehog with maroon red fur and his daughter's purple eyes. His attire included an iguana green long sleeved shirt, grey pants and winter green shoes. His wedding attire included a black tuxedo with a white under shirt, a red bow tie and light grey tap shoes. ''Abilities Juandissimo didn't have any special abilities outside of paternal instincts. He was however a champion snowboarder when he was a teenager as shown by the first place trophy Skye would look at in envy. Personality Juandissimo was a bit of a risk taker and an adrenaline junkie when he was young, the complete and total opposite of his wife Henrietta, who was quiet and shy. As he matured in his adolescent years, he became more focused on being a good father to his only daughter Skye and promised to protect her no matter what. History Teenage years Juandissimo was born to a middle class family somewhere on Mobius with his younger brother William. According to Willy, Juan was a ladies man who showed off his snowboarding skills just so he can attract as many girls as he possibly could. One day, Juan was set up on a blind date and met his future wife Henrietta. Despite her nervousness and stuttering, Juan legitamately fell in love with her and the two became inseperable. One afternoon, he approached Henriett and her family and proposed to her, making the two a happily wedded couple. Family, death and legacy Juandissimo found some work as a carpenter with his brother and despite his poor skills, Willy was able to teach him how to properly craft. One day, Henrietta happily said that she was pregnant with her and Juan's baby. At first he was in shock, but became estatic to learn that he was going to be a father. Nine months later, he helped Henriett welcome his new daughter Skyler 'Skye' Flowers into the world. Being a father, Juan found another job working as a busboy at a diner and shared the money so that Henrietta could feed their daughter. One day, the Flowers family were playing in the foyer when they heard a strange noise from upstairs. Juan decided to investigate and, after a few moments was shot in the chest by a robber. He barely hung on for his life long enough to see Henrietta get shot and he died looking at the woman he loved. To this day, Skye keeps a photograph hanging on the wall of Team Bounty's hideout that says 'Juandissimo: a caring brother, a loving father.' Gallery'' Brothers.png|Juandissimo and his brother Willy as children Sketch-1515984454423.png|Juandissimo and Henrietta on their first date Sketch-1515912870378.png|Juan and Henrietta happily married sketch-1518652310253.png|Juan shocked to learn that Henriet is pregnant Sketch-1520130036435.png|Juandissimo and a crying Henrietta welcoming their daughter Skye into the world sketch-1515564686377.png|Juan happily playing with his three year old daughter Skye Sketch-1520185589644.png|Juandissimo and Henrietta holding their four year old daughter Skye sketch-1518678056367.png|Juan barely hanging on after getting shot in the chest Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Mobians